lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Reefer Madness
Reefer Madness is a Vice case in L.A. Noire. Originally the second downloadable content pack for the game, it is now a storyline case in the The Complete Edition version of the game. A tip from an informant leads LAPD Detectives Cole Phelps and his Vice desk partner Roy Earle to a local Los Angeles drug dealer. A deadly shootout ensues and suddenly Phelps and Earle find themselves in the midst of one of the city's biggest narcotics rings.http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/117/1171540p1.html Description "Vice Narcotics receives a tip from one Freddie Calhoun, junkie, snitch and all around no-hoper. Freddie seems to be playing it straight for once, sharing information on a city-wide marijuana distribution ring. Detectives Phelps and Earle will search, question and raid their way to the top of the operation, and in the process learn how the crooks could be smuggling fifty pound shipments of dope in plain sight." Walkthrough After the case briefing, head to the bar where Freddie Calhoun is located. He'll spill the beans about Juan Garcia Cruz and his base of operations. Juan Garcia Cruz's Residence Head to Juan Garcia Cruz's house and you will have a gunfight. Shoot the man in the left window then go to the left into the neighbor's driveway and go around the back and over the fence, go inside the house shoot the second guy for the Forcible Rear Entry achievement/trophy. ; Clues #Inspect the man in front of you, and in left pocket is a silver dollar. #In his right pocket is his wallet/I.D. #Look at boxes left of body and find the notepad with "Masangkay" written on it. #In the room to the right, look at the stacked boxes labeled "Parnell's Soup Co." #Go to the room at the back for a newspaper (no headline) which has an advertisement for Parnell's Soup Co. #Head out the back and straight to the shed. On the wall to the left is a bunch of cans. Look at the middle group and select the flour can that's second to the left to open a secret door. #Use the can opener to open the cans of soup containing marijuana buds. Open both cans for the Soup in the Pot achievement/trophy. #Then go to the back of the stash room to find a ledger. Look for and highlight 'E.J.' To get the High Flyer achievement/trophy, you must go directly to 20th Century Market (address is found on a newspaper in the house) but doing so will prevent you from getting five stars rating as you'll miss a clue (Sergio's silver dollar, at the beginning of his interview) Parnell's Soup Co. Factory Follow the front desk lady up the stairs and into Mr. Parnell's room. Open the ledger and select Jorge Garcia Cruz, 1452 N. Las Palmas Avenue. Interview Howard Parnell #Factory sealed soup cans - Doubt #Parnell's Soup Company - Doubt #Knowledge of Cruz Brothers - Doubt #Inside Man Jorge Garcia - Truth '''Follow Mr. Parnell throughout the factory. When you get to the desk with a man standing to the left, look at the ledger, and highlight the 20th Century Market. Then talk to the standing man and inspect another Silver Dollar. Interview Sergio Rojas #Factory sealed soup cans - '''Doubt #20th Century Market - Lie (Sergio's/Juan's silver dollar) 20th Century Market Chase the clerk, you should be able to tackle him easily. Then examine some reefer in his possession. Also inspect another Silver Dollar and his identification. Note: If you don't tackle the clerk, you will eventually have a fist fight with him. Interview Airto Sanchez *Knowledge of 'E.J.' - Lie (Airto's/Sergio's/Juan's silver dollar) *Parnell's Soup shipments - Doubt *Juan and Jorge Cruz - Truth Parnell's Soup Co. Factory Big shootout here, be prepared. Recommended to get the Chicago Piano out of your trunk, or the shotgun if you didn't download the Chicago Piano Gun (it's free). Also if unlocked wear the Hawkshaw outfit for more health. Phelps and Earle will start out in an alley near the factory. They will talk briefly about the large amount of dope coming into the country. Roy then notices a truck moving in, delivering the usual amount of dope in. The driver and another person move to the back to unload the boxes. Roy tells Cole to wait for them to finish. After a few seconds, Cole will ask if they're good. Roy says yes. Cole starts the car and flashes his headlights a couple of times. Suddenly, four Patrol cars and a prisoner transport truck come down the alleyway, knocking boxes around with sirens blazing. Quickly drive out of the alleyway and follow the Patrol cars to the front doors. Get out, grab the gun in your trunk if you want, and quickly move into the factory. Run into the interior of the processing plant. Large amounts of Parnell's Soup Co. employees will have weapons, so quickly start targeting the nearby ones and shoot them down. Quickly run and take out any others. Make sure to use a lot of cover and to let your backup take out any if your taking a lot of damage. Remember to grab more guns from the ground if you run out of ammo for your Chicago Piano Gun or your shotgun. After the shootout, the officers will shut down the factory and the shootout will end. ; Clues The press will drive in. Meanwhile, Officer Glen Wheeler will tell Phelps they have something for you to see. Follow him to a small room nearby. : #Look at the boxed Reefer shipment near the room. #Go into the room and look at the body. Left hand is another silver dollar. Left breast pocket is his wallet. #Leave the room and go up the stairs to the upper part of the factory and follow the path until you find another cop watching over a corpse. Inspect the body the cop takes you to. Left breast pocket for a silver dollar. Left hand for a roll of money. After this, the coroner and Ray Pinker will arrive. Phelps will tell him that this whole incident was just like any other marijuana joint, then asks where did the roll of money go, to which Roy states that he got it for "safekeeping." Pinker will then tell Phelps he has something to show you. He has all the silver coins you've been collecting on a table. : #Look at the silver dollars. Arrange them like this: ##The last coin to the right goes in the empty spot to the left. ##Move the third coin from the left to the last spot on the right. ##Move the first coin from the left to the empty stop in the middle. ##It should spell: (MAS) (ANG) (KAY) (MET) (ALS) ## Spare A Dime achievement/trophy unlocked. Masangkay Metals If you go north from the locked gate and around the corner, there is a gap in the barbed wire at the top of the wall that allows you to jump over the wall. Alternative Entrance: When you arrive at Masangkay Metals you find the building locked up tight. The property has a wall all around with no way in. You must go around to the back of the building using the alley way off Romaine Ave. You most climb up the drain pipe of the building next to, and to the south of Masangkey Metals. Climb down the drain pipe on the north side of the roof. You then head to the back entrance. Upon entering, be ready for a gunfight, again. To make it easier, you can run straight in and start shooting the people at the table. Once you work your way up the stairs to find the boss Victor Sanders. The case then ends as another crooked case. Every Herb Bearing Seed achievement/trophy unlocked. Gallery Reefermadness.jpg Trivia *The case's name refers to the 1936 film "Reefer Madness". The plot of the film revolves around the events that take place after high school students are pushed into using marijuana. *Oddly though, there were two enemies fire at you with Thompson M1 in the Juan Gacia Cruz's Residence, but once you investigate inside, one of Thompsons will be replaced by a longer barrel, unusable .38 Detective Revolver. *The cop that talks to you at the factory has 1247 on his badge, which is the same as Cole's badge. Video DGGap9r4dKY References es:Un montón de hierba Category:Cases Category:Downloadable content Category:Vice